1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical devices and systems that utilize an image conduit to propagate a an image viewed by an objective lens assembly at a remote location to a viewing screen at a central location. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical assembly that is adaptable to automobiles and enables the driver of the automobile to view the blind spots of the automobile through a display.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is well known that when a driver is driving a vehicle in reverse, the driver's ability to view objects behind the car are severely limited by the driver's orientation, the size of the rear windshield and the bulk of the rearward portions of the automobile. As a result, drivers who are backing up their automobiles often strike objects, and sometimes children, that they do not see. Similar areas of poor visibility often cause accidents while the driver is changing lanes, parking and performing other maneuvers. The long felt problem of not being able to see into the blind spots around an automobile has been in existence since the advent of the automobile. As a result, many different devices have been developed over the years in an attempt to solve this problem. For instance, most modern automobiles typically come equipped with a rearview mirror in the center of the front windshield and two external rearview mirrors on either side of the exterior of the automobile. Such mirror arrangements help a driver see behind portions of the automobile not normally visible, but still leave significant blind spots where a child or object can be hidden.
The typical high-tech approach to solving the problem of viewing around an automobile has been to equip automobiles with sonar or radar systems on their rear bumpers. Such systems electronically detect the presence of objects or children behind the automobile and typically inform the driver of the presence of the object by flashing a warning light. Such electronic sensing systems are very expensive. Additionally, the functional use of such systems is limited because such systems merely inform the driver of the presence of an object and do not enable the driver to view the object and therefore steer clear of that object.
Yet another electronic solution to the problem of viewing behind an automobile has appeared in several concept car prototypes. This solution utilizes a small television camera that is mounted to the rear of an automobile. The camera is electrically coupled to an electronic display on the dashboard of the automobile, wherein the driver need only look toward the electronic display to view what is behind the automobile. Such camera systems can eliminate all blind spots behind an automobile, however, such systems are prohibitively expensive, requiring expensive cameras and electronic display equipment to be manufactured into the automobile.
The present invention system improves greatly upon the prior art by providing an optical system whereby the driver of an automobile may view the areas around an automobile, eliminating many blind spots, in a cost effective manner. As will be later explained, the preferred embodiment of the present invention system utilizes an image conduit to connect an objective lens at the rear of the car to a head-up display within the automobile that is easily viewed by the driver.
The prior art is replete with head-up displays for automobiles and other vehicles. Typically, the image provided for the head-up display is electronically generated, thereby requiring an electronic imaging device, such a as a cathode ray tube or a charged coupled device, and a means to project the electronically generated image onto the head-up display. Such prior art systems are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,182 to Groves et al., entitled REARVIEW MIRROR HEAD-UP DISPLAY and U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,323 to Iino et al., entitled DISPLAY FOR VEHICLE, both of which utilize rearview mirror type structures to present the head-up display.
The use of fiber optic conduits to propagate an image between optical elements is also practiced in many fields of endeavor. Examples of such include endoscopes that are used within the medical field. Fiber optic conduits are also used in electronic head-up displays as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,153 to Migozzi et al., entitled OPTICAL DEVICE FOR THE DISPLAY OF LIGHT DATA COLLIMATED TO INFINITY. However, these prior art systems either convert a viewed image into an electronic image (i.e. endoscopes) or are used to transmit an electronically generated image over a real image (i.e. electronic head-up display). As a result, these systems cannot be economically adapted for use in viewing the area behind an automobile.
A need therefore exists in the prior art for a low cost optical arrangement that enables the driver of an automobile to view the areas around his/her automobile, thereby eliminating the dangerous blind spots.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide such a system wherein the image corresponding to the areas around the automobile are displayed in an easily viewed location within the automobile without the need for an electronic display or electronic projection device.